


The Next Generation

by FxAmberRocks18



Category: Big Bang (Band), GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, M/M, My Original Characters Are Kpop Idols, No Smut, Rating May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-16 07:52:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10566900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FxAmberRocks18/pseuds/FxAmberRocks18
Summary: Got7 are asked by JYP to help his new rookie group Bule Flame get ready for there debut and since bule flame is a 10 member group the members of got7 call the members of bts for help but there is just one little problem bule flame isn't just a 10 member group they are a group made up of five girls and five boys and to top it all off one of the girls is g-dragon's adopted daughter





	1. Bule Flame and Nicole

**Author's Note:**

> This is just going to be a introduction chapter for my Original Characters and nothing else

Bule Flame: has five girl members and five boy members the members are Chase Leo(Leonidas) Riley Iris I.V(Ivan) Austin Jack(Jacqueline) Ash(Ashton) May(Maylee) and Leah  
Jack is American Austin is Japanese Iris and I.V are twins and also Chinese May is half Japanese half Korean leah is Thai Riley Leo Ash And Chase are Korean all the members of Bule Flame Can Sing Dance and Rap

 

Chase Kim: Chase is 27 years old and the leader of Bule Flame chase's mom died when he was 7 so him and his 1 year old cousin Riley went to live with his mom's best friend Cassidy it was there that he met his best friend Leonidas who he would later get married to at the age of 20 dear in a family trip to Hawaii two months after they got married him and Leonidas officially adopted Riley Iris Ivan Austin Ashton Maylee and Leah

Chase's Appearance: his skin is in between a light tan and pale he has short brownish black hair that covers the top part of his ear he has for piercings on the left ear and two on the right he has leo's name tattooed on his left shoulder close to his heart he has dark brown almost black eyes he is 5"11

Leonidas(Leo) Park(Kim): Leo is 26 years old his mom Cassidy died 2 years after him and Chase got married he likes to cook and he loves his husband and his 7 kids that have also became his band mates

Leo's Appearance: he has really pale skin and long light brown hair that comes down to his hips he has chocolate brown eyes he has a piercing on his left and a piercing on his right ear he is also 5"11 just like Chase

Riley Kim: Riley is 21 years old neither of Riley's real parents wanted her so she ended up living with her aunt and older cousin up until her aunt died a year later than her and her cousin went to live with leo and his mom Cassidy but because she never knew her parents and despite leo's mom taking care of her just as much as leo did she some how ended up calling leo mom and Chase dad at the age of 14 she was adopted ~~(along with Iris Ivan Austin Ashton Maylee and Leah)~~ by Leo and Chase her best friends are jack and her younger brother austin

Riley's Appearance: she has slightly pale skin she has shoulder length black hair she where's a set of purple earrings all the time her eyes are light brown and she is 5"8

Iris Kim: Iris is 19 years old she is older than her twin brother Ivan by a minute and a half she is the kind of girl whos not afraid to get down and roll around in the dirt

Iris's Appearance: she has in between medium and Light tan skin sah has black hair that comes just a little bit below her chain she has she has dark brown eyes she has two piercings on her left and two piercings on her right ear she is 5"9

Ivan(I.V) Kim: Ivan is 19 years old he is younger than his twin sister Iris by a minute and a half he loves to pull pranks on people

Ivan's Appearance: he has in between medium and light tan skin just like his twin sister he has black hair that comes just above his ear lobe he has dark brown eyes he has one piercing in his left and one piercing in his right ear he is also 5"9 just like his sister Iris

Austin Kim: Austin is 17 years old he loves basketball and soccer his best friends are jack and his older sister riley

Austin's Appearance: he has in between light tan and pale skin he has medium blonde hair that comes just below his ears he has brown eyes he is 5"9

Jacqueline(Jack) Kwon: Jack is 16 years old and is the oldest adopted daughter of kpop idol and fashion icon g-dragon she is american( ~~white~~ ) and can write and compose song's like her dad

Jack's Appearance: she has slightly tan skin she has short choppy electric blue hair that looks like a cross between electricity and fire her eyes from a distance look like they're light brown but up close they look like they're brown with a green overcoat she has triple piercings i her left and right ear she has a tattoo on her left arm that says Family Matters a tattoo of a blue crescent moon on her right arm and a tattoo on her left side of a moon counter with a wolf howling in the middle she is 5"7

Ashton(Ash) Kim: Ash is 12 years old he prefers being called Ash instead of Ashton he likes to be outside more the he does inside

Ash's Appearance: he has pale skin he has short dark brown hair and light brown eyes he is 5"5

Maylee(May) Kim: Mey is 11 years old she prefers being called May instead of Maylee she loves to go shopping

Mey's Appearance: she has very very light tan skin she has shoulder length light brown hair she has brown eyes

Leah Kim: Leah is 10 years old she likes soccer coloring and video games

Leah's Appearance: she has light medium tan skin she has waist length black hair and medium brown eyes

Nicole Kwon: Nicole is 5 Years old and is American( ~~white~~ ) she is also the youngest adopted daughter of kpop idol and fashion icon g-dragon she loves to listen to her dad sing and rap but she has a bigger passion for acting then she does music

Nicole's Appearance: she has very pale skin she has dark red hair that comes down to her mid back she has bright green eyes she is 4"2


	2. Chapter Preview

Jiyong throws the door open to his oldest daughter's room and yells

Jiyong: JACQUELINE ABIGAIL KWON

Jack pokes her head out from underneath the cover 

Jack: (in a sleepy voice) what is the flat on fire

Jiyong: (-_-) no but you are going to be late 

Jack: for what 

Jiyong: remember you and the rest of Bule Flame were supposed to meet up with one of senior label mates 

Jack: but I'm sleepy 

Jiyong: you wouldn't be if you would have went to bed last night instead of staying up and working on a song in the home studio until 4:30 this morning now go take a shower and get ready to go 

Jack: yes sir


	3. Jack is going to be late

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack gives us a little information about her past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally finished this chapter

It was a beautiful and peaceful saturday morning in soul it would also be the perfect time for sleepy in but since adopting two kids one of them being a early riser jiyong has learned to become a light sleeper and because of this fact he new the minute that his five year old daughter opened her bed room door and started running to his room so he set up in his bed he knew from experience that he needed to be able to catch her just in case she tumbled off the bed after she jumped onto it jiyong smiled when he saw little girl come running into his room but instead of jumping onto the bed like she usually did she walk over to his side of the bed and climbed up after she had somehow managed to get on the bed without jumping jiyong wrenched out grabbed her and gave her a really big hug 

Jiyong: good morning nicole-ah 

Nicole: good morning dad 

Jiyong: has your sister left yet 

Nicole: no she's still in bed 

Jiyong looked at the clock on his bedside table to see what time it was it was 11:30 AM

Jiyong: i guess i better go get your sister up 

Nicole: but dad sis is already going to be late

Jiyong: maybe not and besides i was planning on driving her there anyways

Jiyong got out of bed and helped nicole off the before going to wake up his oldest daughter once in front of his oldest daughter's door he crouches down so he's eye level with nicole 

Jiyong: nicole can you go sit at the kitchen table and wait for me and your sister

Nicole: ok dad

Nicole went skipping off towards the living room and into the kitchen jiyong took one last look down the hallway to make sure that nicole wasn't there and or listening and the went back to the task at hand he takes a deep breath and then jiyong throws the door open to his oldest daughter's room and yells

Jiyong: JACQUELINE ABIGAIL KWON  
Jack pokes her head out from underneath the cover 

Jack: (in a sleepy voice) what is the flat on fire

Jiyong: (-_-) no but you are going to be late

Jack: for what

Jiyong: remember you and the rest of Bule Flame were supposed to meet up with one of senior label mates

Jack: but I'm sleepy

Jiyong: you wouldn't be if you would have went to bed last night instead of staying up and working on a song in the home studio until 4:30 this morning now go take a shower and get ready to go

Jack: yes sir

Jack got out of bed and went to take a shower while jiyong went to go make breakfast and help nicole get ready for the day after jack took the quickest shower of her life and jiyong and nicole had breakfast and got ready the small family was out the door and in the car nicole was playing some game on her tablet and jack was lost in thought 

(Jack's POV)

Hi my name is Jacqueline Abigail Kwon it's a bit of a mouthful right? don't worry you can just call me jack so your all probably thinking that being the oldest daughter of a kpop idol is awesome and it is but i wasn't always the daughter of a kpop idol me and my little sister had a mom and a rich step dad before are mom married this guy she hated anything alcoholic after she married him she started drinking and yelling at me and my little sister but mostly me i was always getting in between her and my little sister when she was drunk so got slapped instead of my little sister however when mom was sober she was a really good mom always putting her kids before herself but moms new husband didn't like me so he turned her against me by telling her that i was trying to take him away from her so one night when mom was drunk i got my sister and took her to my room locked the door and called the cops i had forgotten that mom had a key to my room i told my sister to had under the bed mom got in the room and hit me I fought back the best that I could back the cops get the a few minutes later i was never so happy to live close to a police station before in my whole life the cops arrested mom and her husband and me and my sister well are neighbor who I often went to visit was a nice lady that volunteer to take us in until they could find somebody to adopt both of us at was only fore months later that me and my sister were adopted by G-Dragon and moved to south korea i was 14 back the and and my little sister was 3 we have been living in in south korea for 2 years now and I can honestly say that i wouldn't trade those two years for the world oh dads calling me i guess were here

(end of jack's POV)

Jiyong: were here 

Jack: thinks for driving me all the way here dad 

Jiyong: I'm your dad i'm supposed to drive you everywhere and look out for you now give me a hug before you get out of the car 

Jack smiled as she gave her dad a hug and told her sister bye as her got out of the car she watched for a little bit as her dad's car drove off and then turned to look at the JYP Entertainment sign she started walking up to the building and then inside to the practice room that was picked for the meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to go a chapter for chase now so bye bye


	4. Chase Kim

(Chase's POV) 

Hi i am Chase Kim and i would just like to say thet Bule Flame's manager is one of the weirdest woman alive in fact are manager makeup and hair artist and are designer choreographer and photographer are all crazy Markson and Namjin fangirls and i'm off topic so me and my cousin riley were raised by my mom my mom was a single mother with a job trying to raise two kids and she did a really good job of raising us until she died when i was 7 and riley was 1 after that me and riley went to live with my mom's best friend Cassidy it was there that i meet Leo we ended up being best friends i also stated going to the same school as leo me and leo didn't start dating each other until are last year of middle school of course all are dates were either watching movies in the living room or candlelit dinners in the kitchen it was around our second year in high school when leo started getting bullied for his long hair it took a really long talk with leo before he told his mom and then his mom had a even longer talk with the school but enough about that i need to tell your about the others so to start off Riley's parents (my aunt and uncle) didn't want riley so my mom took her and raised her until she was 1 and i was 7 which is when my mom died after that mine and riley's back storys are basically the same but moving on down though the years that me and riley lived with Cassidy and her son Leo 6 more kids ended up living with us the first two to live there after me and riley of course was Iris and Ivan they came to live with us after Cassidy helped her friend that was Chinese out by taking in her twin son and daughter they weren't even a year old when there real mom decided to give them up and after them it was Austin was only a day old when Cassidy came back from work at the hospital on a Saturday a day old Austin in her arms because his mom didn't want him it was the same way with Ashton and Maylee there mom's didn't want them so Cassidy said that she would take them in now Leah is a different story you see Cassidy's sister owned a little Café just down the block she was on her way to open the café when she noticed a basket sitting in front of the café door when she looked inside the basket there was a baby so Cassidy's sister took the baby and the basket and brought it to the hospital were Cassidy worked there was a note attach to to the basket with a name and a date of birth and that is how Leah along with the others ended up with us and it was deer in a family trip to Hawaii that me and leo got married at that time i was 20 and leo was 19 two months after that me and leo adopted Riley who back then was 15 Iris and Ivan who were 13 Austin who was 11 Ashton was 6 Maylee was 5 and Leah was 4 at that time 1 year after Cassidy talked to JYP about letting me leo and the kids be in a group together and she also had to explain the situation to him and 2 years after me and leo got married Cassidy died due to breast cancer and there is the fact that the 9 of us are a family and it is something that the fans can never know they can't know about me and leo being cay and married to each other ether if they did are career would be over before we even debut of course are staff and jack know but know one else can well looks like we made it to the practice room i have to go i think the twins are trying to start a fight with maylee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you in the next chapter


	5. Everyone is late

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone was late but at least jack got to talk to her two best friends Riley and Austin

(Jack's POV)

When i get to the practice room it was empty so a checked my cell phone to see what the time is and it's 12:16 PM we were supposed to meet with are senior label mates at 12 and dad was worried about me being late everyone that was supposed to be here is going to be later then i was so i went over to a corner of the practice room and set down i can't help but to be worried about what my senior label mates will think of me i know that i shouldn't be but with all of the fake news stories about me on every tv and social media site i just can't help but to worry about those fake news stories about me that say stuff like g-dragon's daughter does drugs g-dragon's daughter is a under age drinker g-dragon's daughter is a  smoker g-dragon's adopted daughter's mom was a drunk and the girl is to or g-dragon's daughter had a one night stand with Ren from NU'EST these fake news stories are the reason why people don't like me well at least my band mates like me for me they didn't believe the fake news stories well i guess i better get some practice in this is a practice room after all

(End of Jack's POV)

As Riley walked into the practice room she notice jack Getting up from sitting in the far left corner so she calls out to her 

Riley: jack

Jack looked toward the door of the practice room and saw riley so walked over to were Riley had moved over to the right side of the room so everyone else could come in 

Jack: hi 

Jack sits down naxt to riley 

Riley: hello what were you do 

Jack: thinking about what there going to think of me

Riley: Jack it doesn't matter what they think if they decide to believe those lies about you then that's there fault

Jack: thinks for the pep talk Ri

Riley: hey that's what best friends are for 

Iris/Ivan: guys 

Everyone looked at iris and Ivan

Leo: what is it 

Iris: may just texted us and said that are label mates are on their way and that she will be here in a minute 

Chase: ok so does everyone remember what we talked about 

Ivan: of course we do 

Riley: right were all friends and band mates nothing more nothing less

Chase: right 

Austin comes over to were Riley and Jack are and sits down

Austin: dad is really nervous huh

Riley: yeah but remember we can't call him dad or leo mom till we get back home 

Austin: i know Riley

Jack: i wonder who it is 

Austin: who what is 

Jack: are label mates 

Riley: what if it's Day6

Austin: or 2PM

Jack: it could be a girl group you know 

Riley: do you think it could be MissA

Austin: what if it's twice

Ivan comes running over then he does that rocker slide thing on his knees and hugs Jack 

Ivan: Jack i have something important to tell you 

Jack: nothing you tell me is ever important 

Ivan: but it is important

Jack: okay I.V what is it 

Ivan: did you know that Mark Tuan from got7 follows your dad on instagram 

Jack: what 

Riley: i'm with jack on this one what

Austin: how do you even know that 

Ivan: Iris follows Mark Tuan on instagram and i was sitting next to her looking at her phone and she what to G-Dragon's instagram and below his picture and name it said followed by Mark Tuan 

Jack: so mark tuan is a G-Dragon fanboy 

Ivan: Iris is texting me and telling me to go back over there with her so i better get going 

Austin: ok bye ivan

Jack: Mark Tuan is a G-Dragon fanboy this bad this is really really bad

Riley: no it's not right austin

Austin: right

Jack: what do you mean 

Riley: think about it you said that your dad's fans that are extremely loyal are the ones that support you and that they don't believe all those fake news stories about you right

Jack: yeah

Austin: so if mark is a extremely loyal fan of your dad then there is a chance that he doesn't believe the fake news stories about you

Jack: i guess you guys are right 

May: (from the middle of the room) there here !!

Riley: now we can finally find out who it is 

Austin: (pointing towards the door) look 

Jack and Riley look towards the door to see got7 and bts 

Got7: gome and get it got7 hello we are got7

BTS: hello we bangtan sonyeondan

Iris: (from the far left side of the room) DAMN LA BOY IS HOT AS HELL

Riley Jack and Austin facepalmed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will work on the next chapter tomorrow


	6. Chapter Preview

Iris: (from the far left side of the room) DAMN LA BOY IS HOT AS HELL

Riley Jack and Austin facepalmed

(Iris's POV)  
Why the hell did i just say that well thats a dumb question because i obviously know why i said it it's because hes hot like really really hot and cute and quiet and docile and level headed and the complete opposite of me because believe me i am one hyperactive little shit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Working on this chapter and i hope to get it done soon also can anyone guess which one of my original female characters mark is going to end up with letter on in the fanfic

**Author's Note:**

> Well i'm off to go write the actual first chapter


End file.
